Biscuits and Merlin
by Veralena
Summary: DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME? 'Well, I don't know about in general, but in bed, yes.'


**Summary: **DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME? 'Well, I don't know about in general, but in bed, yes.'

**A/N:** And yet another useless one shot, but quite cute i must admit...it's a bit funny in the beginning too i think. anyways try to figure who the characters are before the story ends! enjoy!

**Trivialities**

"Listen, I'm tired, okay? And I don't want to fight anymore."

"No! We're going to finish this once and for all!"

"But why? We've already gone past the stage of arguing and throwing biscuits at each other –,"

"I did NOT throw a biscuit at you!"

"Well, every time you threw a biscuit – AND YES YOU DID -,"

"Well, you just swallowed the biscuits."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing.

She went over to him and melted into his arms.

"This is how we'll always end, right?" came her muffled voice from somewhere in his shoulder.

"By fighting and then making up? Instead of just fighting and divorcing over simple trivialities? Yes."

"That brings up a good point…did you hear of Neville and Luna? They divorced over who had more bed space!"

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes! I was talking to Luna the other day at Diagon Alley. She seemed so depressed, poor thing…"

"Well, she was your best friend," he added.

"Oh god, please, don't remind me. She was so weird that I stopped being her best friend the minute I realized that she was a Hogwarts nerd."

"Honey! That's really harsh!"

"Yes, I suppose. But she's become really nice now and quite popular with all our old- time friends. Did you know that she was the one who organized the party for the Hogwarts reunion?"

He looked around at her, surprised.

"But I thought Seamus did that!"

"Oh no…"she said, almost speaking controversially, "Luna received more votes than Seamus, so she got to supervise it. The word just got never around because Seamus wasn't willing to tell anyone."

"Well, duh, who would tell everyone about a failure?"

She sighed. Then she looked up to put her hand on his cheek. He grinned. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers. She dissolved into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Slowly the kiss got heated. He grasped at her back in urgency and she twisted her fingers into his unruly hair. And then suddenly, she heard a thumping on the stairs.

They broke apart. "Who's there?" he said into the silence. He walked to the stairs carefully, and then saw Merlin, their dog, staring up at him.

"Don't try to be all cutesy on me!" he warned. "And especially don't tell me you were spying on Mommy and Daddy!"

She came up from behind him and laughed.

"Oh, leave Merlin alone! He could use a tip or two, seeing the way he loves romancing our neighbor's dog."

He laughed also, and they went and sat down on the couch.

"We should invite Ron and Hermione over one of these days," she said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Why not? It'll be fun. It's been ages since we've hung out with them. Besides, I haven't owled them since the day after their wedding."

He chuckled. "They practically ran off to their honeymoon. Ron must be getting some right about now."

They both snorted. "Don't kid around," she said. "They're bound to be back by now…"

"Well then, Ron's still getting some. At their house."

She grinned. "Yes well, I'm going to send them an owl today. How about a party for tomorrow night?"

"Perfect."

"Should we play strip poker?"

"Hon, I'd have never thought that you'd be the one to decide to play strip poker!"

"Yes, well girls can be wild too!"

"That's partly the reason I married you," he added, sniffing in the vanilla scent of her hair.

"Wild just in general? Or wild in bed?" she said seductively.

He smirked. "Are you saying that _you're_ the only one who's good?"

"When did I say that?"

"Well, I always seem to be on top you know…"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That's because _you're_ a man! Oh, just you watch…I'll buy a whip tonight….and then you'll see…"

His face adopted a nervous expression. "Great, there goes _my_ reign in bed…"

"What did you say?" she asked, pouncing on him menacingly.

"I mean…"he stuttered, "that sounds…great…Ginny..."

She laughed and kissed him ferociously. He brought their bodies closer by pressing on her back. They tumbled onto the ground. He landed on the bottom and she broke apart from him, looking down at his handsome face. She moved a few strands of hair off of famous Harry Potter's scarred forehead and smiled.

She was _so_ in love…

**A/N:** like it or not? good or bad? either way, let me know!

**starlite rose**


End file.
